Long Distance
by Zephyros-Phoenix
Summary: ONESHOT - Sequel to Two Birds One Stone, Shunxoc. Shun and Ayden struggle to keep their relationship going especially since they live on different planets. So the romantic Klaus Von Hertzon takes matters into his own hands and plays Cupid for a day and sets up a date between the two, without telling them about it.


**Hey fellas so here's my ShunxAyden (OC) oneshot set right after Two Birds One Stone and before Gundalian Invaders. Now as you all remember TBOS was all about Shun and Ayden meeting, falling in love and getting together. What you must also remember is that the story ended with them thinking they'd never see each other again since Shun lives on Earth and Ayden lives on Vestal.**

**And they say long distance relationship inevitably come to an end...**

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom.**

**Picture of Maelstrom and Sora from my other Bakugan oneshot are now on my profile.**

**I honestly don't know what the hell is coming over me... I mean, I just feel like updating like crazy now...it's weird but I'm sure non of you will mind...roflol**

* * *

**Ayden's POV**

After the scandal of the Vexos' true intentions and the defeat of Zenoheld and his Alternative, things had eventually returned to normal on Vestal.

Mira and Keith had been catching up on the brother-sister time they had missed, Gus was still hanging out with 'Spectra-sama,' Volt went back home to his family, Baron's working on getting a job to pay rent on his new place, but his parents insisted on paying until he graduates from school, Lync's spending his time on Earth with Alice and Ace and I are trying to adjust back to Vestal life.

I had just gotten off school for the day. It was the last week of school and I only had a few days left. Despite missing a lot of time because of Resistance work, we all managed to get by this school year. Now all I had to do was find a way to get through the summer.

"It sure is a nice day, isn't it?" asked Azreal, popping onto my shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, its just…it's been really boring lately."

"Well since we defeated Zenoheld once and for all, things have died down. I admit I am anxious for a fight. Why don't we stop at one of the malls on the way home? I heard from Wilda that Mira said there's a new store opening featuring Earth clothes."

"Wow, I can't believe that Wilda remembers something that girly!"

"Well he did say he prefers girls brawlers because they smell better."

"I suppose that's true. Why not? Maybe some shopping will distract me." I entered the mall near our apartment, but quickly lost interest in clothes shopping so I went to a small café.

Klaus had successfully imported a ton of Earth styles and fashions. Everyone on Vestal was really taking it in! I mean, this café wasn't here until Klaus came along.

"I must say everyone has taking a huge liking to these Earth customs." Said Azreal.

"Yeah, I even heard they're building an amusement park. Baron should like that a lot."

"So are you going to that school dance?" asked Azreal.

"Hm? No, they're not really my thing."

"Oh come on, it could be fun! You might regret it!"

"I don't know, plus I don't have anyone to go with."

"You could go with Shun." Sang Azreal.

He just had to mention Shun again. After the Resistance split up and he went home with Dan and Marucho, I had missed his…well…a lot! And I was starting to think that that was the last time I was ever going to see him. It wasn't like I expected him to trek across the dimension just to see me. I had tried my hardest to get over him…but any small thought of him just made my heart ache.

"Shun's all the way on Earth, how am I going to ask him?"

"Good point."

"Ayden, fancy seeing you here."

Azreal and I looked up to see none other than Klaus. "Oh, Klaus, nice to see you."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead."

Klaus pulled over an empty seat and sat down. "So I hear there is a school dance coming up, will you be attending?"

"How did you-wait let me guess, 'I make it my business to be in the know.'" I said, trying to imitate Klaus' voice.

"Why of course. So do you have a date?"

"Well I would have liked to go with Shun, but he's all the way on Earth and I can't expect him to travel across dimension just for a date."

"Ah, yes. He is your boyfriend now. I suppose that would be difficult." Klaus sat quiet for a moment, thinking. "Would it be all right if I escort you to the dance?"

I was taken aback. "You? No offense but I don't think Ace would like that. You're 4 years older than me."

"Valid point, however, a beautiful lady such as yourself should not be attending such an event without an escort. I insist."

"Well, I guess it's better than going alone. Ok, sure, why not?"

"That's the spirit! Is it all right if I meet you there? I'm sure you would like to keep this from Ace."

"Yeah, he doesn't even know about me and Shun yet."

"Well I suppose that is for the better for now. Take care and I will see you then."

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Good evening Brawlers, please forgive my sudden call." Said Klaus.

"Hey Klaus what's up? How are things on Vestal?" asked Dan.

"Very good. The Vestals seem eager to adopt many Earth styles and customs. I've even financed the construction of an amusement park."

"Baron will probably have a field day with that." Said Marucho.

"Anyway, that is not why I called. May I borrow Shun for a while?"

"Me? Why do you want to borrow me?"

"Well I have a special task that requires someone of your skills. Do you mind?"

"Well I haven't been doing much recently, sure."

"Excellent! I'll open up a dimensional gate where you are."

"Hey Klaus, can we come?" asked Dan.

"I'm sorry Dan, but I only need Shun for this. Perhaps another time."

"It's because he's a ninja, isn't it?" asked Dan.

"Um…yes…that's precisely it."

Klaus turned off the video call and a dimensional gate opened in Marucho's house.

"Aw well, have fun on Vestal, Shun. And say 'hi' to our friends."

"Sure thing!" Shun disappeared into the portal and found himself in a large castle. Shun had to admit, he was really excited about going to Vestal, that way, he could see Ayden again.

"Shun, excellent, you arrived safely." Shun saw Klaus come down the large staircase in front of him.

"Nice to see you again Klaus."

"Likewise my friend."

"So what's this job you needed me to help you with?"

"Well you see, a couple days ago, I asked a friend if I could take her to her school dance, since she had nobody to go with. However, a business query has come up and I am unable to take her."

"So you called me all the way here because you want me to take your place on a date?"

"Precisely." He said with a smirk.

"You are aware that I have a girlfriend, right?"

"Oh yes, as I always say, I make my business to be in the know. I was aware of your relationship with Ayden before you two made it official. Besides, I wouldn't worry about that minor detail."

"I can't go on a date with another girl, especially on Vestal! I'm dating Ayden, remember?"

"Speaking of which, she has been quite upset recently."

"Upset? Why?"

"Well I suppose it may be something to do with things being boring after fighting Zenoheld or maybe being unable to see you on a regular basis."

"She should have told me." Shun cast his eyes downward.

"I'm sure she would have if she could, however interdimesional communication devices still have some bugs to work out. Which is why I set up this opportunity for the two of you."

"The date is with her?"

"Of course! I'm perfectly aware of your relationship with her and would never deliberately set up a date with another girl. I specifically told her that I was going to take her, but this 'last minute business inquisition' has made it impossible for me to attend, so I thought, who would be the best stand in to send?"

"Which is where my 'special skill' comes in?"

"You're a fast learner."

* * *

"I've never seen you so excited for something like this, Ayden." Said Azreal.

"I can't believe it either. But even if I can't go with Shun, I might as well enjoy myself. Ok, how about this one?" Ayden held up a red dress.

"Too red. You need a color that brings out your eyes, might I suggest green?" said Percival.

"Since when are you to color coordinated?" asked Azreal.

"You would not believe how many capes I went through before I chose this one."

"Ok, how about this one?" Ayden held up a dark green dress. It had thin straps and went to about her knees.

"Perfect! But try it on first." Said Percival.

Ayden made Percival and Azreal turn around before putting the dress on.

"You look beautiful, Ayden." Said Azreal.

"Really?"

"Yes, whoever gets to dance with you will be a lucky man." Said Percival.

Ayden heard a knock on the front and as Ace went to open it. She came out of her room to see who it was.

"Oh Mira! Thank goodness you're here! Can you help me with my make up! I'm clueless about that stuff."

"Sure, no problem! You don't mind waiting do you Ace?"

"Well I thought we were going to have movie night here." He whined.

"Yeah, so I brought _History of Vestal Science_."

"But that sounds boring." Whined Ace.

"So neither of us will need to pay attention." Mira winked at him and Ace seemed to get what she was saying.

Mira helped Ayden with her make up and she was out the door on the way to the venue where the dance was going to be. Ayden entered the building and saw many of her classmates already dancing with their friends or lovers.

"And to think I didn't think you were going to show." Ayden turned and saw one of her mean classmates, Cecilia.

"What do you want Cecilia? I'm waiting for my date to show."

"You? A date? Who would ever want to go on a date with you?"

"Why you little-" started Azreal.

"Azreal, hush. Look I don't have time for you."

"So who's this date of yours?"

"Klaus Von Hertzon."

"Him? Why would he go out with you? You're a nobody."

"Well obviously you missed that news broadcast months ago where I was on TV with my brother and our friends."

"Please, that's yesterday's news. And as far as your date goes, I'll believe it when I see it." Cecilia walked away to go dance with one of the many boys at her disposal.

"What a mouth on that one." Said Azreal

"No kidding."

Ayden sat down at one of the table to wait for Klaus to show up. It had been nearly 10 minutes since the dance started and still no sign of him. Ayden heard her communicator ring. She reached into her purse and answered it.

"Klaus, where are you?"

"I'm sorry Ayden, something in one of my businesses came up. I won't be able to make it. I've sent someone to go in my place. He should be there soon. Again, I'm really sorry about this."

"It's ok…I understand." Ayden hung up her communicator and looked down at the table sadly.

"Aw, what's the matter? Your date stand you up?" Cecilia had once again come to torment Ayden. Ayden didn't answer and just looked down sadly. If only Shun were here, then this night would seem so terrible.

"Oh, I've never seen you around here before. Wanna dance, hot stuff?" Ayden heard Cecilia turn around to ask another guy to dance.

"Sorry, but I want to dance with my girlfriend."

Ayden looked up, recognizing the voice and saw Shun, wearing black dress pants and blazer and a dark green shirt unbuttoned at the top, standing there, turning down Cecilia's offer to dance.

'_Shun? What's he doing here? This must be some kind of trick! But, did Klaus send Shun in his place on purpose?' _"Shun, are you really here?" Ayden stood up and walked over to him.

"Of course. What am I a little transparent?"

Ayden laughed, remembering how Runo was transparent when she tried to get to New Vestroia. "Either you're really here or I'm crazy enough to imagine all of this."

"Well, maybe this will help." Shun put his right hand on her shoulder and left hand around her waist. He pulled her close to him and put his lips softly on hers.

Ayden's eyes widened but they slowly closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

They broke apart, still holding each other. "You really are here. Did Klaus set this up?"

"Yeah, he called me on Earth and asked me to come over to Vestal. That's when he told me that you were a little depressed, so I guess he decided to surprise you with me."

"That Klaus is like a master planner."

"So, you wanna dance?" asked Shun.

"Do you even have to ask?"

A couple fast songs went by when a slow one finally came on. Shun put his hands on Ayden's waist while she put hers on Shun's shoulders.

"You look really beautiful tonight."

Ayden blushed. "Thanks, you look really handsome tonight too."

She lay her head on Shun's shoulder. "I really missed you, Shun."

"Me too. Sometimes I wish we didn't live on different planets."

Shun pulled her close to him again and kissed her. She eagerly returned the kiss. When the broke apart, they rested on each other's foreheads, their noses almost touching.

"I love you, Ayden."

"I love you too, Shun." They moved in to kiss one more time.

For the rest of the night Shun and Ayden kept dancing. Eventually everyone started heading home, so Shun opted to walk Ayden home. He walked with his arm around her waist, pulling her body close to his. It was getting cold so Shun gave Ayden his jacket to wear.

A limo pulled up to them and Klaus stepped out. "I'm guessing that tonight was an excellent night then?" he asked.

"Klaus I don't know how to thank you. Thanks you doesn't even being to describe it." Ayden hugged Klaus.

"Please, don't mention it. Especially since I'm sure you wouldn't want Ace to learn about this. Oh, that reminds me. I have something for you two." Klaus reached back into the limo and pulled out what looked like two cell phones.

"Are those cell phones?" asked Shun.

"You're not too far off Shun. These are my own design. They will allow you two to communicate with each other across dimensions. And if either of you want to arrange a meeting with each other, you need only give me a call and I'll open a Dimensional Gate for you."

Shun and Ayden took the phones.

"Thanks, Klaus. We really appreciate this." Said Shun.

"I'm glad you're both happy. I'm a sucker for romances and I hope the two of you will be together for a long time. Now if you could excuse me, I really must be going."

"Thanks again Klaus!" They waved goodbye to Klaus as he was driven away in his limo.

They continued walking until they reached the apartment building where Ace and Ayden lived. "So this is your building right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'd invite you in, but Ace is probably still awake." Said Ayden

"I figured." Shun paused for a moment. "It was really great to see you again."

"You too, I've really missed you." Shun leaned in and kissed her again.

"I hate to spoil the moment, but Ace might start getting suspicious as to why you aren't home yet." Said Azreal.

"Sadly, he's right." Said Shun.

'How are you going to get home? Klaus isn't back at his office yet." Said Ayden.

"I can take him." Said Azreal.

"You can?" asked Shun.

"Yes, I've gained some Dimensional transportation powers, but I have to go to the Doom Dimension first."

"Great." Shun turned to Ayden. "I'll call you tomorrow." He said.

"Ok."

Azreal opened a Dimensional Gate and he and Shun disappeared into it.

It looked like Ayden had something to look forward to for the summer.

* * *

**Well, I hope that satisfies you all. Shun and Ayden got to see each other again and they'll keep seeing each other haha**

**REVIEW**

**~ZP**


End file.
